Covered buckles of the prior art comprise an upper annular member having generally the cross-section of an inverted U with downwardly extending outer and inner peripheral legs and a lower annular member having generally the cross-section of a U with upstanding outer and inner peripheral legs. The upper member is covered with a flexible material. The lower member telescopes within the upper member and entrains the covering material. Generally, the outer upstanding leg of the lower member is provided with an outwardly extending lip. This lip not only causes gripping of the covering material but also ensures that when the outer depending leg of the upper member is bent inwardly, the upper and lower members interlock and the covered buckle is securely assembled. The inward deflection of the outer leg of the upper member causes such leg to become peripherally shortened, thickened and strengthened, increasing the secureness of the assembly. On occasion the inner upstanding leg of the lower member has been provided with an inwardly extending lip. However, the provision of such inwardly extending lip on the inner leg of the lower member is disadvantageous. When the inner depending leg of the upper member is deflected outwardly to concomitantly cause gripping of the covering and interlocking of the upper and lower members, such leg becomes peripherally elongated, thinned and weakened, and is readily subject to inward displacement by the relatively small forces which might be exerted by an errant fingernail. When this occurs, the grip on the covering material at the lip on the inner leg of the lower member becomes weakened. The prior art has also canted inwardly the generally upstanding inside leg of the lower member with equal disadvantage for the same reasons. However, if there is no such lip or cant, then the covering material is not strongly gripped. For thin coverings, the gripping is inadequate; and the covering is readily withdrawn or pulled from the inside periphery of the buckle.